Change The World
by kenshinzgurl
Summary: ok kaoru is urnormal middle school tom-boy something hapens to her and she turns to kenshin PlZ R
1. Default Chapter

Change The World  
  
Summary- Kaoru is your normal middle-school tom-boy, no friends, lone wolf  
kind of thing, when a new kid comes to her school, he changes her life for  
ever.  
Disclamer: I don't own rurouninkenshnoranyanimementioned,thatidont ok there  
I said it  
Chapter One- Fate or just by chance  
Hi, I'm Kaoru Kamiya, I'm in 7th grade and I hate it, I live with my mom,  
dad, and older sister, but I don't know how much longer I'll be living with  
my mom, you see, she has brain cancer, and the doctors haven't given her  
much longer.  
  
I always do the same exact thing everyday at school, so I thought nothing  
would be different, but I could tell something was about to happen, and it  
did, when I walked into first period I took my seat, and got out my books,  
I hated first period, who could language arts crap this early, I couldn't,  
but I still had an A in that class so I was happy. Until he walked in, I'm  
guessing he was the new kid I heard so much about, long red hair, violet  
eyes that any girl could get lost in, and I was starting to, but what  
surprised me was he had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, since I was  
like teachers pet he wanted the new kid to sit next to me.  
"Hi I'm Kenshin"  
"Hi I'm Kaoru" I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life  
"Hey Kaoru"  
"What Sano"  
"Do you actually have any clothes other than what your wearing now, you  
always ware the same baggy pants shirt and over shirt, and that dang  
necklace too"  
"shut up you aragonite chicken" I knew his weakness and it was only the  
second week of school.  
Second period was nothing better and once again Kenshin was there, and the  
only free seat was behind me. Same thing with, third, fourth, fifth, and  
sixth.  
I had never been sad to leave that school, I wished the day lasted forever.  
Over the weeks me and Kenshin became great friends.  
But on September 9th when I got home all I needed was a great friend. I  
went into my moms room to see how she was doing, and she wasn't there. My  
dad came up behind me.  
"Kaoru, I need to tell you something about your mother....."  
A/N: he he cliff hangers gotta luv 'em and just so you know this is based  
off my life, but to make it more rk like I had to alter it a little. 


	2. The End

Once again idontownrurounikenshininuyashaoranyotheranimesoplzdontsue!!  
Change The World  
Chapter 2- The End  
  
All the way to the hospital I was silent, trying to hold back the tears, my  
dad let me bring my CD player so I was playing that sucker as loud as I  
physically could.  
Man now's when I needed that break from reality, if only Kenshin where  
here, he could help me I just need a friend so bad now.  
I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we where at the  
hospital until my dad shook me from my thoughts.  
When I walked into the room I couldn't control my emotions anymore, I fell  
to my keens crying. I tried to stop. Honest to god I did. But seeing my  
mother like that, it ripped me to pieces. My dad tried to get me to stop,  
but he found out soon he couldn't, my eyes where slightly glazed over, all  
I wanted was to run as far as I could, but someone brought me from my  
thoughts again.  
"Kao.....Kaoru, listen to me, please take care of your self, I love you I  
always want you to remember, that ok, I love you, goodbye" her hand slowly  
dropped from mine and I heard the worse sound of my life, that long tone  
from the heart monitor, the tone that rang in my head for years on end, the  
tone that will never end.  
The only thing I could do was run. I ran out of that hospital as fast as my  
legs could carry me. After about five hours of running I found my self at  
the lake, I had so many fond memories there, I still remember that day like  
it was yesterday, the first time I found out about my mothers condition.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Kaoru, lets go to the lake"  
"Ok daddy" I knew at that moment something was wrong  
When we got to the lake, my dad sat me down.  
"Kaoru, sweetie I want you to listen to me very carefully, you see your mom  
is sick with brain cancer, the doctors don't know how long she'll last, but  
I thought you should know this"  
All I did was stand there, speechless.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
By now I was crying, it was getting late, I was to tired to get up, so even  
though I had Change The World banging in my head I fell asleep peacefully.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Kaoru.....hey Kaoru wake up"  
I could feel someone shaking me, I had to remember where I was before I  
opened my eyes.  
"ken.........Kenshin?"  
I was still by the lake, I had fallen asleep after running from the  
hospital  
"Yea....c'mon lets go your dad wants to see you"  
"Huh, what happened to him"  
"I'll tell you on the way, that I will" I got on his bike and we sped down  
to the hospital  
When we got to the hospital Kenshin finally told me why I had to come here  
again.........  
I walked into the room................  
  
A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER ENDINGS well I had to do it so my next  
chapter will make sense, BTW the next chapter is morally a song fic so plz  
R&R 


	3. Change The World

Once again idontownanythingtheend  
  
Change The World  
  
Ch- 3- Change the world  
  
I walked into the room, I still had Change The World banging in my head,  
but now all of the sudden the lyrics where falling into place  
  
I want to change the world  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
  
I walked into the room holding Kenshin's hand, not prepared to really do  
anything, I walked over to the empty bed, it looked as if no one had ever  
used but I know someone close to me died in it so all I did was grasp  
Kenshin's hand tighter.  
  
hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita  
kimi wa mayoi nagara  
sagashi-tsudzukeru  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
bokura mezameru  
  
From that moment nothing made sense, why she had to had to lave, why me,  
and where my dad was  
"Kenshin, where'd my dad go"  
"with your mom, shortly after you left, he had a heart attack and died  
  
(a/n- ok that part never happened I still live with my dad, but if it did  
I'd be in NY right now)  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 3 days later~*~*~*~  
Me and Kenshin slowly walked to the funeral, I was to give a speech, on  
behalf of my whole family, cuz my sister went to NY and still hasn't come  
back, I think she's living with my aunt. (a/n:once again never happened)  
I had started the speech  
  
"I love you those words don't mean anything unless you make them mean  
something. Up to this day I really never knew what love really means. The  
dictionary says love is a strong affection for another arising out of  
kinship or personal ties. But love is different, love isn't really love if  
you don't mean it. There was someone very special who taught me that, my  
mother, I don't know if shes watching down on me from hevan or not, but I  
know that she really loves me"  
The CD started to play, I had asked the minister if I could sing change the  
world and he said it was fine, this song always brought a smile to my face,  
but this time tears to my eyes  
  
I want to change the world  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
  
After the funeral I realized something, I had to move to New York, but I  
had so many friends here, I had Kenshin, and that was all I really needed.  
So I got it figured out, the papers where signed and I lived with Kenshin  
now. Kenshin knew by now that I loved him, but he didn't tell anyone.  
|bokura wa onaji sekai wo |  
|oyogi-tsudzukete'ru |  
|tagai no negai e todoku hi made |  
|minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru |  
|yo |  
|tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru |  
|kono basho ni iru |  
|I want to change the world |  
|kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi |  
|wo |  
|uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu |  
|Change my mind |  
|hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru |  
|donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou |  
|It's wonderland |  
  
It couldn't be hid for long, in 2 weeks Kenshin and me where dating.  
"Kenshin, I don't know how I'd still be alive if you weren't here."  
Thought one lonely night.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 8 years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I do"  
I want to change the world  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland  
At that point I realized something, when my mom died, my life didn't end,  
it only began. A life of happiness, of promising futures of everything I  
had only dreamed of when I was a little kid.  
This was the beginning of my new life.  
THE END  
  
A/N: ok not as long as I was hoping for it to be longer oh well plz R&R 


End file.
